


Stood In Line

by thefoxandthealpha



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefoxandthealpha/pseuds/thefoxandthealpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass and Nora adjust to their lives together in New Vegas after she's resurrected by the nanites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood In Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph_Schell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/gifts).



> This is a oneshot based off a RP I'm doing on tumblr. See end notes if it tickles your fancy.

_"And all this too shall pass_   
_This loneliness won't last for long_   
_I wasn't there to take his place_   
_I was ten thousand miles away_   
_So when you hear my voice_   
_When you say my name_   
_May it never give you pain"_

_\- Gale Song, The Lumineers_

 

  
Bass muffled his groan against Nora’s collarbone, catching the weight of her against his chest as she slumped forward and he fell back. He’s got his arms wound tightly around her middle, hand drifted up to have a tight grip on her hair. He uses that hold to keep her face pressed to his neck; feel her breath on his skin. She’s still panting, mouth open and wet against his pulse. And somehow this is better; better than the blissful moment before.

Because right now she feels more like his than ever before.

Nora finally leans up, her slim but lethal hands are gently sliding over his chest for purchase. Her grin is lopsided and pleased and it looks brilliant with her ridiculously mussed hair. “Hi,” she breathes with a laugh and it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen her do.

“Hi…” he says back with a bigger grin, moving his hand from her hair to cup her cheek. Her face is so small in his hands and even though he knows how she can hold her own, he’s got this intense urge to protect her. “How was that?”

She’s screwing up her face like she’s got to think about it and he’s half a second away from smacking her ass. “Well…” she sees his hand move and squeaks. “Amazing!!” Her laugh vibrates off the trailer walls and it should be depressing but instead it’s got Bass proud. That even in these shitty circumstances, he can put a smile on Nora’s face.

“Better have been,” he grumbles as he nuzzles at her neck. Buries his face there to burn her scent into memory. He wants to be able to remember it long after he’s gone. An imprint with his ghost. It’s a few more moments of indulgent touches and sweet kisses but reality hits him when he spies the shrinking bag of diamonds on the table. Over her shoulder while she’s tracing the scars on his chest with her lips and fingertips.  “We should get ready for work.”

A frustrated growl and several flops later, Nora is coming up from her cocoon of blankets and _Bass._ He laughs and slides his hand up her back as she sits on the edge of the bed to pull her panties back on. She’s most beautiful like this; disheveled and soft. Bearing his teeth marks by the dusty filtered light streaming from dirty windows. She would disagree, blush and shake her head til her thick dark hair covered the face he loved so much. But he knew better.

She’s shown him the woman under the gun powder and dirt. The one who liked to sing instead of curse and curse while singing just to make him laugh. The one who was done with adventure and war. Who wanted nothing more than to settle in with an old drunk who promised to be a good dad.

And he loved her.

He whispers it between her shoulder blades because he’s still too afraid to say it out loud. She throws down her bra and tumbles back into bed with him and hides herself in blankets and Bass and _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> The RP is based around the idea that after being resurrected by the nanites, Nora settles in New Vegas as well; working at the gambling tables. Bass sees her after a night at the fights and they are drawn to each other, looking for a bit of home. If you're interested to read more please visit our blogs at 'batmanroe' and 'noraclaytonblog'.


End file.
